A Arma Secreta
by Zer0s
Summary: Uma nova leva de reploids se alista aos Irregular Hunters e começam seus treinamentos, mas eles não esperavam que a Repliforce fosse declarar independência nesse período e que uma verdadeira guerra entre ela e os Hunters fosse começar. Em meio a esses acontecimentos, uma figura misteriosa age.


Obs.: Essa fanfic se passa durante os eventos que ocorrem entre o início e fim do jogo Rockman X4, seu conteúdo e personagens não me pertencem, com exceção dos personagens Orion, Oxon, Beta, Zeta e Hexen.

**A ARMA SECRETA**

**Log 00: Conhecendo o Terreno.**

As escadas para o topo da torre estavam realmente danificadas, os elevadores haviam sido destruídos no início do ataque e eles precisavam subir todo aquele caminho. O perigo era claramente visto através de buracos e rasgos nas paredes do lado de fora em disparos e explosões que ocorriam ocasionalmente, mas eles estavam com X e isso bastava para deixá-los tranquilos.

Estavam em quatro: ele (Orion), X, Beta e Oxon. Aquela deveria ser uma missão de reconhecimento, apenas para verificar se a torre abandonada ao leste da cidade estava segura, mas um esquadrão da Repliforce acampado no local provou o contrário e agora Irregular Hunters e os recentemente acusados como irregulars, a Repliforce, mediam forças do lado de fora da torre, algo realmente importante deveria estar sendo guardado naquele lugar para que houvessem tantos deles ali.

O topo parece ter sido finalmente atingido, X se posiciona ao lado da porta fechada e faz sinal para que os três se preparassem, sons de metais se chocando podiam ser ouvidos do outro lado. Ele parecia preocupado e Orion mais ainda, afinal ele e seus outros dois companheiros, com os quais formaria uma equipe ao final da missão, estavam portando armas leves e seus treinamentos não os havia preparado para aquele tipo de situação.

X contou até três nos dedos sem abrir a boca e ao final da contagem arrombou a porta entrando correndo no enorme hangar que se abria para eles. Nele, uma aeronave de carga modificada com torres de combate sobrevoava o local com sua porta traseira aberta recebendo através de duas ride armors pilotadas por soldados da Repliforce, uma barra de carga flutuante com inúmeros containers de metal nesta.

Mas eles não estavam sozinhos: logo abaixo dos que flutuavam levando a carga para a aeronave, se encontravam cinco soldados armados com fuzis de plasma, que abriram fogo assim que os viram. X abateu um deles logo que entrou no hangar gritando "Procurem cobertura!" e começou a correr em zigue e zague em uma tentativa de chamar a atenção do inimigo.

Oxon se agachou e começou a disparar, Beta se jogou no chão e fez o mesmo, não havia cobertura visível que não as que os soldados da Repliforce carregavam, Orion, vendo que os soldados pilotando ride armors estavam chegando em seu destino, passou a disparar contra eles para que não o fizessem e de fato desequilibrou um a ponto dele deixar o lado que estava carregando escorregasse e derrubasse os containers no chão.

Frustrado, arremeteu contra Orion usando as turbinas de propulsão da armor, este disparava contra ele, mas seus disparos pouco faziam contra a poderosa armadura que seu algoz pilotava e quando ele estava se aproximando de Orion, suas costas explodiram deixando-o atordoado.

"Corra, ele não tem mais propulsão para te seguir!", X gritou para Orion, que o obedeceu e começou a correr para se afastar do Repliforce, enquanto disparava no piloto da armor. A esta altura quase todos os soldados da Repliforce haviam sido abatidos e X lidava com o piloto da outra armor enquanto Oxon ajudava Beta a conseguir cobertura adicional, ela estava ferida e não conseguia combater direito.

Orion conseguira abater o piloto da armor que o seguia pois, sem seus propulsores, ela se torna muito lenta. Ao se aproximar de X, que interrogava o piloto da armor restante, observava a nave de carga se distanciar e fechar sua porta traseira, atrás da qual Orion pode ver um reploid de armadura escura falando algo em um comunicador.

Ao checar a situação de Oxon e Beta, percebeu que esta estava com o braço direito danificado e que Oxon se movia com dificuldade, X parecia estar bem e olhava para eles sorrindo. "Vocês ficarão bem.", ao dizer isso olhou à volta e percebeu que as naves da Repliforce se retiravam do local, o hangar era aberto como uma garagem a céu aberto e virando-se para eles, disse: "Orion, verifique os containers e veja o que descobre", que respondeu "Sim!" e foi verificar as caixas.

Ao se aproximar destas, ouviu o som de um poderoso jato se aproximando de onde estavam e X gritando "Abaixe-se!", ele o fez a tempo de sentir algo muito quente passar logo acima dele e explodir nos containers espalhando-os sobre todo o hangar e sobre ele mesmo. Quando levantou a cabeça, viu que a plataforma que carregava os containers não existia mais e que destes só sobraram pequenos pedaços quebrados e chamuscados pelo que quer que tenha passado sobre ele para atingi-los.

Orion, X e os demais saíram da torre a tempo de serem socorridos pela equipe de reparos, que levou Beta e Oxon para consertos, e recepcionados por outros Irregular Hunters que estavam do lado de fora. X prestou continência para o capitão, que reportou as baixas que haviam sofrido e a retirada repentina da Repliforce. Antes que pudesse falar com Orion, X foi chamado em seu comunicador e se despediu dele ali mesmo. Orion entrou no transporte dos soldados e retornou para a base.

**Log 01: Tomando Rumos.**

A base dos Irregular Hunters ficava na ala norte do cidade e havia uma movimentação intensa de caçadores se preparando para as próximas missões, muitos deles, Orion incluso, receberiam suas ordens de integração em grupos específicos para realizar missões diversas. Ao entrar na sala de comando, Orion viu X, Zero e Hexen, um reploid que foi admitido a pouco tempo e reconhecido como classe A, era um mestre de armas, carregava um escudo nas costas que comportava dois canhões de plasma e uma série de armas menores, que também se espalhavam por seu corpo em coldres ocultos.

"X, eu deveria acompanhá-lo em uma missão, eu diria a de corte de suprimentos do trem." Falou Hexen.

"Não!" Disse Zero. "Eu irei nesta missão, X cuidará de outra e assim cobriremos todos os traidores que nos deixaram, vocês ficarão melhores posicionados aqui na base, ou em posições de apoio."

"Isso é ridículo!" Gritou Hexen. "Eu sou um irregular hunter classe A, tão bom quanto você, e quer que eu fique atrás das trincheiras cuidando desse bando de sucata classe C?" Disse isso, apontando para Orion no momento em que Beta e Oxon entravam na sala com outros hunters, que ficaram aturdidos com o comentário.

"Hexen, acredito que podemos resolver isso com calma, o trabalho na retaguarda é tão importante quanto o do ataque, fora que você estará correndo menos riscos." Falou X.

"Eu não preciso ficar aqui ouvindo isso!" Vociferou ele. "Trarei uma recompensa para os Irregular Hunters e vocês terão que me aceitar nas missões mais importantes!"

X tentou falar, mas Zero pôs a mão em seu ombro e simplesmente balançou a cabeça. Beta e Oxon se afastaram quando Hexen passou por eles como se não existissem, quando as portas da sala de reuniões fecharam, todos olharam para X, que fechou os olhos por um tempo e começou.

"Como disse, o trabalho de todos é importante e em breve teremos uma missão para vocês três novamente. Provaram seu valor no campo de batalha enquanto Irregular Hunters em nossa companhia, mas nem sempre estaremos por perto para ajudar e vocês terão que lidar com o que surgir."

Após terminar de falar, X apertou alguns botões no terminal que servia de mesa central para a sala e baixou para si os dados de uma missão não revelada, saindo logo em seguida. Zero ficou em silêncio durante toda a cena, quando X saiu ele falou.

"X é um grande caçador, mas não exerga além. Vocês tem o preparo que lhes foi dado antes de se apresentarem a nós, mas devo concordar com Hexen, vocês estão despreparados para lidar com a nossa realidade, mas precisam encará-la de frente. A Repliforce é um inimigo formidável, mas podem ser enfrentados e vocês estarão lutando contra eles com frequência. Vão para o arsenal e peguem o que precisarem, sua próxima missão é esta."

As luzes da sala ficaram mais fracas à medida que um holograma monocromático foi tomando forma sobre a mesa no centro desta, ele começou a tomar cores e formas e mostrava uma torre sobre um rochedo que parecia estar sendo guardada por soldados e uma nave de carga.

"A Repliforce é acusada de agir como irregular e está agindo por conta própria, essa torre é também um canhão antiaéreo e tem frustrado nossas tentativas de atingir a frota comandada pelo traidor Storm Owl. Reprogramen-o! Estão dispensados."

Os três acenaram positivamente entre si e se retiraram para o arsenal.

**Log 02: Guardar e Proteger.**

Todos já haviam escolhido suas armas e descoberto, enquanto discutiam seus respectivos papéis na missão, que eles pertenciam a um grupo muito maior de Irregular Hunters que haviam sido destacados para aquela missão e que ela era da mais alta importância na luta contra a Repliforce. Um reploid de anatomia similar a deles, ou seja, humanoide como X e Zero, mas sem atributos de destaque que não fosse a sinalização dos IH no peito, indicando seu posto, se aproximou do centro do arsenal e chamou a atenção de todos. Eles eram quinze, contando com Orion, Beta e Oxon, e todos estavam fortemente armados.

"Atenção todos!" Gritou o reploid oficial. "Eu sou o capitão Zeta e estou no comando dessa missão, chamaremos o inimigo para fora da torre com nossas armas e corpos e daremos tempo para que Orion se infiltre nela e desative o canhão. Lutem com tudo que tiverem!"

Um grito de assentimento percorreu o arsenal quando todos concordaram e olharam para Orion, alguns com confiança, outros com dúvidas. Seu nome percorreu rápidamente a base dos IH após ele ter atuado juntamente com X na última missão e muitos encaravam tal fato como um privilégio, maior mesmo do que fazer parte daquela força de combate. X era um herói que havia passado por desafios que eles sequer conseguiam sonhar em enfrentar, lutar ao lado dele era como ver uma lenda em ação.

Mas naquele dia, todos que estavam na base foram pegos de surpresa.

Um alerta começou a percorrer a base: eles estavam sendo atacados por irregulars, soldados da Repliforce. Quando o grupo destinado para a missão do canhão saiu do arsenal, a notícia era de que naves da repliforce percorriam o céu da cidade despejando seus soldados nas imediações da base e que forças de contenção estavam sendo enviadas para a defesa.

Zeta foi para a sala de controle e mandou que todos os soldados sob seu comando fossem para as saídas da base e ajudassem na defesa. Ele iria se informar da situação para comandá-los melhor. Orion correu junto com Beta e Oxon, todos armados com fuzis de plasma e granadas de energia, para a entrada norte e a vista era intimidadora: veículos estavam virados para servirem de barricadas para ambas as forças e a Repliforce avançava e recuava em uma verdadeira batalha de trincheiras contra os IH. Atrás dos soldados inimigos, uma nave chegava próximo ao solo para descarregar mais um grupo de soldados que corriam em direção à base sem demora.

Orion e os demais entraram no combate fazendo o melhor que podiam, disparando nas horas certas e aproveitando os aglomerados para jogar granadas, mas o lado deles estava com mais baixas, naquele ritmo eles acabariam perdendo aquela entrada e teriam que recuar para o interior da base para defendê-la de dentro, mas isso seria muito mais arriscado. A luta continuou até sobrar apenas eles três e outros dois IH. Uma granada decidiu por todos.

Enquanto defendiam suas posições e a entrada da base, uma granada foi arremessada contra eles e esta parecia muito mais poderosa que qualquer outra que eles tenham visto, pois dizimou os objetos que eles tavam usando como proteção e um dos IHs que estavam com os três. Sem opções, os quatro correram para o interior da base com Orion se abaixando algumas vezes e atirando contra o inimigo que avançava com quedas, mas implacável.

O interior da base continha uma porta de emergência que servia para ocasiões como estas, mas uma codificação era necessária. Esta começou a ser posta no terminal e a porta começou a se fechar. Antes que estivesse completamente fechada, duas garras de ferro enormes seguraram as portas ainda abertas impedindo-as de se fecharem e forçando-as na direção contrária. O portador das garras era um dos soldados da Repliforce no comando de uma ride armor de batalha corporal, usando toda força bruta desta para impedir que as portas se fechassem. Mas antes que ele abrisse as portas completamente, sons de disparos foram ouvidos atrás dele e, segurando as portas com as garras da máquina, virou-se para trás a tempo de ver um disco girando muito rápido e em sua direção, decapitando-o e quicando contra o chão no interior da base para depois voltar para trás.

Orion olhou por baixo dos braços enormes da máquina pilotada pelo soldado recém abatido e viu que todos os demais que estavam atrás dele jaziam no chão, abatidos também, e no meio deles estava Hexen com um dos seus canhões em uma das mãos e a outra guardando o escudo que usou para decapitar o invasor da base. Mas Orion não viu apenas isso. Um dos soldados da Repliforce, partido em dois, parecia usar suas últimas forças para estender algo diminuto na direção de Hexen, cuja face plana e sem traços humanos não permitiu a Orion compreender como ele reagiu a isso, apenas a atenção de seus olhos verdes e gelados lhe davam a entender que parecia interessante a seus olhos, pois ele se agachou para pegar o objeto e o guardou em um dos seus muitos coldres escondidos.

**Log : A Figura Misteriosa.**

A silhueta da base diminuía atrás dele enquanto uma chuva fina começava a cair. Seu traço humanoide sendo contornado enquanto as gotas escorriam pelas partes geometricamente fechadas. Ele era maior que Zero, talvez tão alto quanto Sigma era quando este era o líder dos Irregular Hunters, mas naquela época ele ainda era um errante pelo mundo. Foi recrutado pela Repliforce, mas sua conduta o fez ser expulso e agora estava tentando fazer parte dos IH, não porque ele concordasse com um lado ou outro, mas era melhor estar a favor deles do que contra eles.

O som da primeira explosão veio ecoando entre os prédios da cidade de Abel. Ele olhou instintivamente para trás a tempo de ver uma coluna de fumaça se formando e naves da Repliforce se aproximando do local onde a base está localizada. Ele olhou e pensou: "_Talvez seja uma boa oportunidade para aqueles classes C mostrarem se podem fazer algo._"

Quando se virou para continuar seu caminho, algo lhe chamou atenção. Na esquina próximo da qual estava havia uma silhueta encapuzada. Ele era alto e corpulento, mas silencioso o suficiente para sair andando sem fazer barulho e aquilo chamou a atenção de Hexen. Ele foi até onde a sombra estava e a única coisa que encontrou foi um chip no chão. Ele o conectou em seu pescoço e viu que seu único conteúdo era uma mensagem de texto sem autor e remetente.

_ 199/?_

_ Os Irregular Hunters tem o poder de acabar com a guerra contra os irregulars. Sempre o tiveram, mas o escondem. Por quê?_

Ele retirou o chip e o olhou longamente. "_Eles tem o poder de acabar com a guerra?_", se isso for verdade, então porque lutam ainda hoje? Porque não acabar com tudo isso de uma vez. Sua mente parecia presa em devaneios quando foi puxado destes pelo som da segunda explosão, que o fez virar-se para a base e correr na direção desta. Ele escolheu fazer parte deles, poderia ter escolhido outro caminho, mas escolheu este e, por mais que quisesse ver o progresso dos classes C, mais para provar sua superioridade do que para testá-los como um comandante, decidiu voltar. Se a base fosse destruída ele não teria o destaque ou prestígio que queria. Irritava-o ter que voltar daquele jeito, no final das contas estava fazendo o que X e Zero queriam.

Mas não podia negar: também estava voltando para saber qual era esta tal ferramenta capaz de acabar com a guerra.

**Log 03: O Cerco.**

O ambiente era árido, o chão duro, não havia lugar melhor para colocar aquela torre. Eles estavam no topo de um grande penhasco que se estreitava em determinado ponto e altura sobre o qual havia uma torre e sobre esta um canhão que estava de guarda, evitando que outras areonaves subissem por aquele quadrante e pegassem a frota de Storm Owl despreparada, se tentassem subir por outra posição, seria detectada a tempo e os daria a oportunidade de preparar um contra-ataque, ou seja, a torre cobria o ponto óbvio de um possível ataque, mas também aquele contra o qual eles teriam menos tempo para se preparar. Reprogramando o canhão, eles ganhariam tempo suficiente para dar uma abertura para que a frota fosse atacada e o traidor abatido. Não era uma missão qualquer, muito menos fácil.

Era impossível pegá-los por trás ou pelos lados, uma ofensiva frontal era mais indicada, portanto, a equipe que havia sido destacada para o ataque inicial foi incrementada com mais unidades e mais equipamentos: dois tanques grandes e meia dúzia de tanques menores de apenas um passageiro, além de várias unidades armadas.

A aproximação dos tanques foi percebida de longe e eles descobriram, da pior maneira, que o laser no topo da torre também servia para abater unidades terrestres, pois um dos tanques foi destruído ainda a uma longa distância desta. Eles se espalharam e começaram a avançar espalhados e rapidamente, o laser tentou mais duas vezes acertá-los em um espaço de tempo razoável, na segunda tentativa o segundo tanque foi abatido, mas depois ele simplesmente parou de atirar e voltou-se novamente para o céu, eles deduziram que entraram no perímetro seguro contra a poderosa arma, mas agora vinha a segunda parte da batalha, pois forças terrestres começaram a sair da torre para interceptá-los.

Os tanques menores, ride armors fechadas, mas sem braços e sim com canhões, deram a cobertura necessária para que aqueles que faziam papel de infantaria pudessem avançar na batalha campal, onde os veículos de ambos os lados eram destruídos e permitiram que seus soldados se enfrentassem livremente. Orion recebia cobertura constante, quase todos os combates iminentes eram evitados por algum dos seus companheiros, até sobrarem apenas Beta e Oxon, que o acompanharam, evitando que ele gastasse munição.

Um reploid da Repliforce se aproximou muito rápido deles, dando-lhes um encontrão que jogou os três no chão. Ele estava armado com um exoesqueleto portando braços e jatos nas costas. Oxon se levantou e o derrubou no chão com outro encontrão.

"Vão em frente, esse aqui é especialidade minha." Ele gritou, e era verdade, Oxon não era bom com armas de longo alcance, mas sabia lidar bem com armas de combate corpo a corpo ou usando seus braços e pernas, na falta destas.

Eles se levantaram e correram para a entrada da base que ficava mais adiante, mas não avançaram muito. Franco atiradores em posições-chave na torre impediam que eles fizessem quaisquer progressos e mais unidades estavam atrás de barricadas de metal na entrada desta. Era muitos e eles eram apenas dois. Mas isso não parecia abater Beta, que olhou para Orion com um sorriso. Ela ajustou uma mira removível em seu fuzil e pareceu ajustar a potência do disparo, coisa que todos os fuzis deles tinham, mas nenhum deles usava.

Estavam atrás de uma rocha e, por um momento, Beta fechou os olhos quando os defensores estavam disparando e, no curto intervalo entre os disparos, ela expôs parte do corpo para fora da cobertura e, mirando rapidamente, mas focando toda sua atenção na mira da arma, disparou duas vezes em dois lugares diferentes, voltando a tempo de escapar dos disparos das unidades na entrada da torre.

"Vá, Orion." Disse ela reajustando a potência do disparo da arma. "Os franco atiradores foram abatidos, corra pela lateral da rocha para que eu possa pegá-los desprevenidos, lhe darei cobertura e guardarei a entrada depois que você entrar." Orion ficou claramente impressionado, antes ele não havia tido a chance de ver seus colegas em ação e agora entendia porque eles andavam juntos: Oxon era habilidoso nos combates de perto, Beta era o contrário, ele parecia estar entre ambos no quesito habilidade, mas ainda não entendia porque o haviam selecionado para aquela invasão de tão alto risco. Era uma missão designada apenas para reploids com altas habilidades.

Colocando estes pensamentos de lado ele correu pelo lado que Beta lhe sugeriu e, por um momento, pensou que a colega o havia posto em uma armadilha, pois os defensores da entrada da torre começaram a atirar livremente em sua direção, mas, um a um, eles foram sendo abatidos por Beta e, consequentemente, retomando suas atenções para o lado de onde vinham os disparos e se protegendo. Isso deu tempo para que ele se aproximasse e destruísse os reploids que sobraram. Beta veio correndo até ele e, dando uma olhada no campo de batalha e para dentro da torre, onde havia uma grande câmara contendo veículos de transporte e alguns caixotes, além de uma grande escada que subia em espiral e um elevador de carga, ajustou novamente a potência da arma e recolocou a mira removível nela.

"Ainda há soldados da Repliforce deste lado, siga em frente, vou abater os que sobraram e os impedirei de avançar." E Orion assim fez, avançou para dentro da torre enquanto Beta se agachava e procurava alvos.

Os barulhos promovidos pelo combate do lado de fora abafavam qualquer som que Orion pudesse vir a ouvir dentro da torre, mas não perdeu tempo, subir pela escada iria expô-lo, decidiu então usar o elevador, mas antes verificou os caixotes e descobriu que dentro destes haviam armas e munições, que ele pegou para se preparar para o pior. Arrastou alguns caixotes para dentro do elevador e depois levou um dos veículos para lá, cabiam mais, mas ele precisava de espaço, quando achou que estava pronto, acionou o elevador e se escondeu.

**Log : No Esconderijo do Traidor.**

_ 713/?_

_ Mesmo a destruição do Virus Sigma, considerado mais poderoso que os vírus maverick, não foi capaz de conter a existência deste, mas X tem a cura. Por quê ele não a usa para acabar de vez com a ameaça irregular?_

Este era o conteúdo do segundo chip, que lhe foi entregue por um soldado da Repliforce em seus últimos momentos, mesmo após ter sido abatido por ele. Este foi, inclusive, um fato intrigante daquele dia: depois que o chip lhe foi entregue o ataque da Repliforce contra a base dos Irregular Hunters cessou e eles foram embora. Aqueles que foram capturados não sabiam a razão exata do ataque, sabiam apenas que deviam dar cobertura para a Equipe Vermelha, que foi justamente a que Hexen havia abatido. Para finalizar, o soldado que o entregou o chip explodiu após lhe entregar o mesmo. Será que eles passaram por tudo aquilo apenas para entregar esta mensagem a ele? Por mais que ele achasse absurdo tudo aquilo, o conteúdo das mensagens o intrigavam. Se X possuía de fato uma cura, porque não a usava? Quem estava mandando aquelas mensagens?

Todas essas perguntas ficaram de lado quando sua ride chaser chegou na base do vulcão, esconderijo do traidor Magma Dragoon, responsável pela morte de milhares de humanos e, consequentemente, reploids. Tudo isso por iniciativa própria, ele não estava de nenhum dos lados! Mas parece que ele não foi o único a ir até lá: os corpos de vários soldados da Repliforce jaziam na entrada do vulcão, assim como algumas ride armors de mineração. Ele olhou para os corpos chamuscados e mutilados e subiu em uma das ride armors. Dragoon era somente um, mas já foi comandante dos Irregular Hunters, um Reploid de elite, classe A, talvez mais que isso! Não podia ser subestimado.

Ele foi interpelado por soldados da Repliforce, que pareciam estar ali pelo mesmo motivo que ele ou para tentar convencer Dragoon a ir para o lado deles, mas conseguiu lidar com todos, apesar de ter pedido sua ride armor no processo. Sua busca já levava quase uma hora quando ele chegou ao topo do vulcão e encontrou seu alvo. Ele estava sobre uma plataforma de carga em uma das extremidades do vulcão olhando para o pôr do sol.

"Ora, ora." Disse Hexen. "Então é aqui que o traidor se esconde!" Dragoon não se virou.

"Você não é X ou Zero, se preza pela sua vida, vá embora."

"X e Zero, sempre esses dois! O que eles tem de tão especial assim? Quer saber, esqueça isso, vou levar sua cabeça para eles e mostrar que sou muito melhor do que qualquer um de vocês possam imaginar!" Mal terminou de falar e já sacou seus dois canhões de plasma, preparando-os.

A luta foi violenta. Hexen planejou seus passos e golpes no caminho até Dragoon, mas não esperava que isso fosse de pouca ajuda. Apesar de conseguir atingi-lo, ele era muito resistente, mesmo a seus canhões de plasma e descobriu, da pior maneira, que se não se posicionasse em defesa total, ou seja, completamente coberto pelo seu escudo, quando Dragoon revidasse com seus disparos de chamas, ele não conseguiria conter o ataque do inimigo.

Seus braços estavam superaquecidos, seu escudo próximo ao ponto de fusão e um dos seus canhões jazia avariado ao seu lado, ele precisaria deixar o escudo no chão e usar o canhão restante, suas armas menores nem chegariam a fazer arranhões na armadura de Dragoon, então ele nem tentaria, mas nos milésimos de segundos em que pensava isso, a luta foi decidida.

Dragoon avançou rápido demais, ele mudou seu modo de combate em uma velocidade que Hexen achou que pudesse acompanhar e, com uma das garras em chamas, desferiu um poderoso gancho aéreo em Hexen que, mesmo com o escudo na sua frente, foi erguido do chão pelo golpe, o escudo retirado da posição de guarda e seu corpo exposto. Antes que eles sequer começassem a cair, Dragoon encolheu o corpo com as duas garras ao lado deste com um leve espaço entre estas, concentrou uma enorme quantidade de energia em forma de chamas neste espaço e a disparou na forma de uma enorme bola de fogo contra um Hexen completamente desprotegido.

Dois corpos caíram. Hexen caiu com seu corpo rachado e diversas partes carbonizadas, principalmente após o último ataque de Dragoon. Este, por sua vez, caiu de pé, com seu equilíbrio perfeito. Hexen estava desarmado, seu segundo canhão foi completamente destruído nesta última investida, seu escudo jogado longe, parte de suas armas menores também foram danificadas no processo e ele mal conseguia se mover. Dragoon se aproximou de seu corpo lentamente.

"No final das contas você não era um desafio, muito embora eu tenha pensado que poderia vir a ser.

"Não... me... subestime!" Dragoon fechou os olhos ante isso.

"Infelizmente não há nada que você possa fazer agora." E terminando de falar isso começou a concentrar entre as garras outra bola de fogo como a que soltou no ar, mas não teve tempo de terminá-la.

Uma enorme esfera de energia aumentou a distância entre ambos, pois Dragoon precisou interromper sua concentração para saltar para trás e se esquivar do ataque. Hexen queria olhar para saber quem era, mas não tinha forças e não precisou olhar para saber, Dragoon olhou para além do lugar onde ele estava caído e esboçou o que parecia um sorriso.

"X! Finalmente você veio. Este reploid não é desafio para mim, venha, vamos duelar!

"Dragoon, porque fez isso?" Hexen sentiu seu corpo sendo parcialmente erguido enquanto X o levantava e apoiava em si, mas com o braço do seu canhão de plasma apontado para Dragoon.

"Ora, vamos, deixe-o de lado e venha lutar!"

"Agora não é hora para isso!" E antes que Dragoon pudesse reagir, ambos, X e Hexen, foram extraídos do topo do vulcão pelo transportador de matéria dos Irregular Hunters, reaparecendo na sala de transporte destes, na base.

"Eu... poderia... ter lidado... com ele... SOZINHO!" Gritou Hexen, empurrando X para trás e se colocando de pé, mas ainda trôpego.

"Hexen!" Chamou X. "Você precisa se recuperar!" Mas Hexen não olhou para trás, engoliu seu orgulho e saiu andando em direção à sala de reparos, deixando os reploids da sala aturdidos com aquilo.

**Log 04: A Barreira Aérea.**

A torre continha quatro andares, contando com a cobertura aberta, onde estava localizado o canhão e, apesar do peso, o elevador subia com suavidade, abrindo suas portas em cada andar. No primeiro, Orion não encontrou nada a não ser containers de suprimentos e aberturas onde os franco atiradores haviam se posicionado, os quais jaziam no chão logo a frente das aberturas, com marcas de disparos em suas cabeças. No segundo andar foi diferente, parecia uma sala de comunicações e, por isso, um setor importante, guardado por meia dúzia de soldados da Repliforce, além de dois canhões laser grudados no teto.

Os canhões deram trabalho para serem abatidos, eles o viram antes que os soldados, mas conseguiu destruir um deles antes de se esconder. Os caixotes começaram a ser destruídos à medida que os soldados na sala avançavam e os operadores de comunicação alertavam unidades do andar de cima e de fora da torre sobre a invasão. Orion conseguiu espaço para jogar uma granada, mas tal ato lhe custou uma mão danificada por um dos disparos desferidos em sua direção, no entanto, a explosão conteve boa parte dos soldados dentro da sala, o que lhe deu tempo para abater o segundo canhão no teto e invadir a sala para destruir os operadores. Ele podia ouvir os passos dos demais soldados descendo as escadas e acionando o elevador, mas antes que este fechasse, ele conseguiu saltar para dentro. Ao chegar no terceiro andar, uma câmara que parecia servir como sala de reparos para os soldados, ele foi surpreendido por um foguete que explodiu o restante das caixas e danificou parte do veículo dentro do elevador, quando as portas deste estavam se abrindo, e danificando-o muito mais do que esperava. Agora ele estava sem um braço, o defeituoso, parte da perna do mesmo lado deste avariada, o que o impediria de correr, e sua própria resistência a danos reduzida.

Antes que pudessem lançar outro ataque destes la dentro, ele arremessou sua última granada dentro da câmara. O som que ouviu o deixou parcialmente aliviado e se forçou a olhar para dentro desta. Os únicos reploids que estavam na sala foram destruídos na explosão ou ficaram em condições que os impossibilitariam de qualquer ação. Ele teve tempo de vasculhar alguns armários e achar cápsulas de energia que lhe repuseram parte do vigor perdido, mas sabia que para poder usar a perna e braços danificados precisaria de reparos completos. A câmara continha uma porta, diferentemente dos demais andares, para os lances de escada, tanto para o andar de baixo, quanto para a cobertura, e ele tratou de travar os circuitos da porta que levava para baixo. O sistema do elevador parecia danificado o suficiente para não funcionar mais por um tempo, devido a explosão, logo, não se preocupou com ele. Destravou a porta para o andar de cima e subiu.

O último andar era mais largo que os demais e o canhão antiaéreo ocupava todo ele com sua extensão e ia além, devido ao comprimento do seu cano, na base deste haviam diversos geradores, motores e computadores. Haviam apenas dois controladores neste andar, mas, como pareciam não ter quaisquer habilidades de combate, foram rapidamente derrubados por Orion, que sentou-se diante dos controles e passou a inserir os códigos que haviam lhe passado para reprogramar o canhão.

Enquanto o fazia, um alerta soou e em uma das telas do canhão surgiram imagens de naves se aproximando, devido aos códigos que ele já havia inserido, aquelas naves estavam sendo consideradas ameaças, apesar de serem da Repliforce, provavelmente o reforço que os operadores da sala de comunicação haviam chamado. Ele terminou de inserir os dados enquanto via as aeronaves se aproximarem da zona segura do canhão, mas, muito antes que elas o fizessem, ele preparou o canhão para a defesa e o acionou. A torre inteira pareceu tremer quando a arma foi carregada com uma enorme quantidade de energia e disparou nas naves que se aproximavam fazendo um pequeno arco no processo, o que abateu as três que foram detectadas.

Sua missão estava concluída. Agora o canhão iria reconhecer apenas naves da Repliforce como alvos válidos e deixaria as dos Irregular Hunters passarem. Por um momento ele se sentiu exausto e deixou que a arma caísse no chão quando ouviu uma explosão vindo da escadaria. Tentou pegar a arma de volta, mas acabou caindo também, se levantou e preparou a arma para o ataque, sabia que não duraria mais do que alguns segundos, estava muito danificado, mas havia concluído sua missão. Estava feito, agora poderia descansar. Mas quem viu subindo as escadas foram Beta e Oxon, que ao verem seu estado correram para ajudá-lo e o levaram para a base da torre, onde os sobreviventes do ataque esperavam pelos reforços que manteriam a torre sob o comando dos Irregular Hunters.

**Log : O Laboratório Subterrâneo.**

Ele estava ferido, não apenas fisicamente, seu orgulho foi incinerado por Dragoon no topo do vulcão e ele cogitava sequer voltar para a base. Depois daquilo ele não aceitaria sequer fazer parte da Repliforce! Se sentia rebaixado a um mero classe B. Passou na unidade de reparos apenas tempo suficiente para recuperar seu movimentos básicos e alguma capacidade combativa, mas jogou fora suas armas secundárias, que estavam todas inúteis devido ao dano que sofreu na luta, assim como os chips que estava carregando, e agora estava nas ruas da cidade novamente, andando a esmo. As rachaduras em seu corpo chamavam a atenção daqueles que o viam, mas ele não se importava, fosse com os olhares, fosse com os comentários que ouvia, apenas seguiu um caminho qualquer.

Antes que se desse conta estava andando em meio às ruínas da parte da cidade que fora atingida pela queda da colônia Sky Lagoon, não pôde evitar que o pensamento o levasse de volta a Dragoon, que foi o causador da sua desgraça e toda aquela destruição também, mas continuou andando. A noite estava em seu auge quando viu a mesma figura misteriosa que, aparentemente, havia lhe dado o chip com a primeira mensagem sobre a cura para os vírus maverick. Esta entrou em uma das construções que ainda estavam de pé e sumiu. Hexen a seguiu.

Por todo o caminho percorrido, ele via o estranho por apenas alguns milésimos de segundo, fosse quem fosse, sabia como se esconder e como criar uma perseguição. Por um momento ele pensou que pudesse ser um agente da Repliforce e que o estivesse levando para uma armadilha, mas ele não estava de todo despreparado e não tinha muito mais a perder do que já havia perdido. A perseguição continuou até o ponto em que Hexen passou a correr atrás da figura e mesmo assim esta sempre parecia mais rápida e, sempre, silenciosa. Como um reploid daquele tamanho conseguia andar sem fazer barulho?

Novamente percebeu que estava preso em seus pensamentos e se viu livre dessas amarras apenas quando entrou em um ambiente completamente escuro, neste momento também percebeu que todo o trajeto foi de descida, ele desceu escadas e corredores, passou por salas e galpões, e agora estava em um ambiente muito maior do que estava habituado, além de estar completamente às escuras. Exceto por uma pequena luz não muito distante. Ele seguiu em direção a luz até perceber que era um controle de abertura de porta que ainda estava operacional e, ao ativá-lo, viu que uma porta à sua frente estava se abrindo e preenchendo com uma luz branca o lugar onde estava. Ele se viu diante de uma espécie de laboratório de reparos, mas diferente, neste haviam peças de montagem e peças de reposição. Todo o lugar estava abandonado, ele olhou nos computadores e viu que eles estavam programados para implantar aquelas peças em reploids de formato padrão e não viu quaisquer coisas mais suspeitas que o fato de tudo aquilo estar funcionando a uma profundidade tão grande. Ele pensou por um momento e ativou o processo de instalação, se posicionou na cápsula de recepção de peças e fechou os olhos.

_ 001/?_

_ X não pode ser afetado pelos vírus maverick! Ele É a cura!_

Quando ele abriu os olhos, algo havia mudado, não apenas no seu corpo, mas na sua consciência. Sim, ele recebeu uma mensagem estranha sobre X e sabia o quão séria ela era. Precisava fazer algo a respeito. Toda a sala estava escura quando ele abriu os olhos, uma pequena luz azulada advinda da tela do computador que ele usou dava um aspecto fantasmagórico aos instrumentos e equipamentos desta, além de um contorno à entrada dela, onde, logo após ele despertar, um par de olhos amarelos se abriram. Ele não esboçou qualquer reação quando um feixe de energia se formou próximo a estes olhos e um objeto luminoso foi jogado dentro da sala e se cravou no chão próximo aos seus pés, parecia uma foice cuja lâmina era inteiramente feita de energia e esta estava profundamente cravada no chão. Logo após, os olhos se fecharam e a tela do computador se apagou. Hexen sabia o que precisava fazer.

**Log 05: Fogo Cruzado.**

Orion voltou para a base a tempo de saber que a unidade deles terminou a missão mais cedo do que o esperado e que o canhão estava operando bem e a favor deles, pois a nave utilizada para levar Zero para a frota de Storm Owl foi perseguida por naves de combate da Repliforce e estas foram abatidas, deixando o caminho livre para ele realizar sua missão. X, por sua vez, havia acabado de chegar de uma missão e estava seriamente danificado, precisando de auxílio imediato. Ele acompanhou a movimentação e o processo de recuperação de X, pois estava ali também, mas seu processo foi diferente, seu corpo, apesar de ter sido baseado no de X, era de uma tecnologia muito mais simples de se lidar, já ele não, mas se recuperava muito mais rápido, através do consumo direto de energia. Tudo isso apenas o deixava mais intrigado e impressionado com seu ídolo.

Oxon e Beta também entraram na sala de reparos, e receberam seus próprios ajustes: Oxon recebeu o exoesqueleto do soldado que derrotou em campo, agora portando uma força maior que a de antes, além de propulsores nas costas que lhe permitiriam alguns feitos de velocidade que antes não eram possíveis; e Beta recebeu implantes visuais que lhe permitiriam mirar sem a necessidade de acessórios externos a si ou às suas armas, além de uma arma própria, também com regulador de potência de disparos. Eles ficaram na sala conversando com X e outros oficiais sobre as missões realizadas e as vindouras quando foram interrompidos por um dos reploids de apoio.

"X, veja o que encontrei junto às antigas armas de Hexen." E lhe mostrou dois chips.

"São chips genéricos, não há como saber o que são apenas olhando, mas será que são importantes?"

"Se fossem, acho que ele não os deixaria para trás."

Eles olharam fixamente para os dois chips na mão de X, quando este quebrou o silêncio.

"Verifique sobre o que se tratam." E os entregou para o reploid que os levou a um computador na sala e os inseriu, revelando o conteúdo de ambos.

_ 199/?_

_ Os Irregular Hunters tem o poder de acabar com a guerra contra os irregulars. Sempre o tiveram, mas o escondem. Por quê?_

_ 713/?_

_ Mesmo a destruição do Virus Sigma, considerado mais poderoso que os vírus maverick, não foi capaz de conter a existência deste, mas X tem a cura. Por quê ele não a usa para acabar de vez com a ameaça irregular?_

"Mas o que significa isso?" X falou. "Eu não tenho a cura para nada!" Os outros presentes na sala não sabiam o que dizer. "E essa codificação, o que ela significa?"

"Não sei, mas pedirei que os operadores da sala de controles descubram." Disse o reploid de apoio se levantando e saindo da sala com os dois chips em mãos.

"Agora eu entendo porque ele estava tão nervoso, mas ainda assim isso não faz sentido, quem iria entregar justamente para ele esse tipo de coisa?" X finalizou, olhando para os demais na sala, mas estes não disseram nada.

"Ele pode estar sendo influenciado por isso, pode querer alguma espécie de resposta sua." Orion disse.

"Se for assim, preparem-se para um possível retorno dele."

Minutos mais tarde, quando todos estavam alertas e Orion havia se preparado mais uma vez, pegando armas no arsenal, um dos operadores veio até eles e lhes informou que os chips continham traços de um vírus maligno que poderia facilmente ter infectado a todos e os tornado irregulars se não fossem as proteções padrões da base, mas se Hexen os inseriu em sua cabeça pra lê-los, ele poderia estar, naquele exato momento, agindo como um irregular em algum lugar da cidade. As opiniões que vieram a seguir foram divididas: alguns achavam que ele poderia estar fazendo algo contra humanos e reploids inofensivos em algum lugar, enquanto outros achavam que ele não estaria fazendo nada justamente por estar muito danificado. Mesmo assim, a codificação no início de cada mensagem não havia sido traduzida e isso deveria ser feito para que eles compreendessem melhor. Quando o operador entrou na sala de controle para continuar a análise, o alarme de invasão soou novamente.

Do lado de fora da base, Hexen se esquivava dos seguranças e invadia a base, sem que nenhum destes conseguisse pegá-lo. Ele estava muito mais rápido e ágil do que antes, além de conseguir repelir os disparos de alguns deles com uma arma que nenhum deles jamais havia visto. Beta se posicionou no corredor que dava acesso à ala de reparos e passou a disparar na direção de Hexen quando este entrou nele, mas seus disparos ou eram desviados pela arma de energia que Hexen carregava, ou ele mesmo conseguia prever o próximo disparo, se afastando do ponto de impacto milissegundos antes de ser atingido.

Quando tentou entrar na sala onde X estava, pois algo que ele recebera no laboratório lhe dizia onde seu alvo estava, foi interrompido por Oxon que, usando sua nova força e propulsores, impedia que Hexen desferisse novos golpes com a foice e avançasse, mas ele sabia que tanto X, quanto Orion estavam na sala, Oxon o segurava na entrada desta.

"Hexen!" Gritou X. "O que está fazendo? Porque está invadindo a base dessa forma?"

"Você! Desde o início você tinha a cura para todos os nossos problemas e nunca a usou. Por quê?"

"Eu não tenho cura para nada, Hexen!"

"Sua programação é imune à infecção maverick, eu descobri! Eu sei a verdade!"

"Se isso fosse mesmo verdade, todos vocês, que foram criados por Dr. Cain me usando como modelo, seriam imunes a esses vírus."

"Dr. Cain? Então quer dizer que ele é o responsável por tudo isso? Onde ele está?" Berrou Hexen.

"Eu não posso permitir que você machuque o Dr. Cain!" Falou X, preparando seu canhão de plasma.

Hexen sorriu diante disto e se permitiu empurrar para fora da sala no exato momento em que Beta conseguia mirar novamente nele, mas este, mais uma vez, conseguiu evitar o disparo, puxando Oxon para fora da sala e fazendo com que o disparo passasse de leve sobre sua armadura. Após sentir o impacto, Oxon o soltou e ele arremessou a foice na direção de Beta, que por pouco não foi atingida, mas sua nova arma sim, ficando inutilizada. Pouco depois a foice voltou para as mãos de Hexen, que já corria pelos corredores da base com Oxon, Orion e X em seu encalço.

Eles correram incansavelmente até encontrarem Hexen tentando arrombar uma porta muito mais grossa que as demais, na fachada da qual estava escrito "Dr. Cain". Ele os encarou e estes se prepararam para o combate, que começou com X e Orion disparando contra ele, que por sua vez conseguiu desviar a maioria dos disparos, fazendo com que alguns deles atingissem Oxon e o deixassem parcialmente danificado. Beta se posicionou longe de todos com um rifle em punho e disparando ocasionalmente quando uma brecha aparecia, mas a arma parecia não causar muitos danos naquele Hexen enlouquecido. Quando viu que não conseguiria ficar daquele jeito, ele simplesmente pulou contra o teto da base, tomou impulso e se jogou entre os três mais próximos, onde girou a foice ao seu redor em um círculo, atingindo Oxon, que não conseguiu desviar a tempo, e que acabou partido em dois. Beta, enfurecida, começou a disparar mais vezes. Hexen correu na sua direção desferiu dois golpes, o primeiro a desarmou e o segundo arrancou seus braços. O terceiro foi impedido por disparos contra suas costas que o fizeram se voltar para trás, onde, ao longe, estavam Orion recarregando um fuzil de plasma e X correndo até ele, que chutou Beta com tanta força que esta ficou desacordada, logo em seguida voltando-se para os outros dois.

X conseguia desviar de seus golpes com mais rapidez do que ele esperava, e os disparos de Orion serviam apenas para incomodá-lo, mas estavam começando a danificá-lo, mais do que gostaria de admitir. Ele precisava ir para um ambiente com mais espaço e, pensando nisso, começou a correr na direção de Orion enquanto desviava dos seus disparos até este ser obrigado a parar para recarregar, quando o fez, Hexen viu sua oportunidade para abater mais um inimigo, mas foi impedido por mais disparos de X, que conseguiu persegui-lo, mesmo em sua velocidade superior à anterior. Ele praguejou em silêncio e correu para a saída mais próxima.

Quando eles chegaram lá fora, perceberam que agora Hexen se desviava com maior facilidade dos seus ataques e conseguia atacá-los com maior liberdade, o que custou um dos braços de Orion, parte do corpo danificado e parte da armadura de X avariada da mesma forma. Ambos trocaram um olhar que pareceu enigmático para Hexen. Ele sabia que Orion não poderia mais recarregar com a mesma velocidade de antes, mesmo assim se posicionou na frente de X e passou a disparar em sua direção freneticamente. Haviam várias aberturas nesta investida suicida e Hexen desviou de todos os disparos enquanto se aproximava deles. Quando percebeu que Orion estava sem disparos, preparou o ataque que finalizaria como fez com Oxon e o desferiu, mas Orion também conseguiu desviar se jogando no chão. Hexen estava com ambos os braços na foice e esta completava 180º à sua direita após o ataque em arco mal sucedido, apenas para ver X com o corpo envolto em energia, como se estivesse prestes a se sobrecarregar, e um brilho ofuscante saindo de seu canhão. Um grito de ataque foi a última voz que ouviu quando o disparo carregado o atingiu jogando-o para trás e causando a destruição de partes vitais do seu corpo.

Seus circuitos estavam expostos e uma chuva fina começava a cair, fazendo-o sentir cada pingo que passava pelas fendas abertas em seu corpo, sua energia esvaindo rapidamente. Ele não conseguia ouvir mais nada, mas viu, através de sua vista incerta e nublada, que X, Orion e, agora, Zero, o observavam de pé. Eles falavam entre si e pareciam falar com ele, mas ele não entendia mais, não queria entender, não conseguiria, não saberia mais o que fazer. Somente agora ele entendeu o que aconteceu de fundamental, o que lhe aconteceu quando aceitou as mudanças que o laboratório subterrâneo lhe fez: ele havia sido infectado e se tornado um irregular. Agora ele entendia suas ações, minutos antes, que faziam sentido para ele no momento, mas não agora. Ele queria poder pedir desculpas, o primeiro pedido de toda sua existência, a eles, mas não tinha boca para isso, apenas alto falantes que reproduziam sua voz, seus olhos também não fariam isso. Um dos operadores da sala de controle chegou perto de X com uma tela portátil lhe mostrando algo e percebeu quando todos ficaram preocupados.

X olhou para ele fixamente e falou uma palavra que ele não gostaria de ouvir, mas entendeu: SIGMA. Ele fechou os olhos. Sim, agora tudo fazia sentido. Os chips, a figura sombria, a foice, a dúvida sobre X. Mas esta não era mais sua batalha, agora era a deles, mas pelo resultado daquela luta ele já sabia onde terminaria. Se eles pudessem saber, e se ele tivesse uma boca humana, saberiam que ele estava sorrindo. Sorria pelo fim de Sigma, que estava muito próximo.


End file.
